Maddie Helps the New Narrator (Writer's Block)
by Sinares
Summary: In which the new narrator has writer's block and Madeline Hatter interrupts yet again. But this time she helps. Instead of the other way around. "Why does everything rhyme? ARRRGH!"


**A/N: I wanted to write something else, actually, but I just finished A Wonderlandiful World and couldn't get it out of my mind. And I couldn't think of anything to write anyways. So, this was created, due to my writer's block. This also contains a MINOR spoiler for the third Ever After High book, A Wonderlandiful World by Shannon Hale. She is a genius. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Ever After High. The aforementioned genius Shannon Hale does. I think. Also, I have a theory that Dexter Charming is destined to become the Good King and marry the Evil Queen. Namely, Raven. Yep. Thoughts?**

Normal font = narration

Underlined = special narration

_Italicized _= Madeline Hatter

The sun rose over the castle towers, bright as a teacup's rim...

No, no, no, scratch that. Teacup rims aren't bright.

_Well, sometimes they are, depending on the day and whether a pencil can point like a pirate's peg!_

Maddie? Oh wow, it's so enchanting to meet you! I'm your biggest fan! AHEM. No, I am a narrator. I must not get involved.

_A new narrator! Lampy-lampposts wearing tutus! What happened to the other one?_

This is what the people in my world call a "fanfiction." It is a story narrated by a reader instead of the official narrator. Now please, I must concentrate.

_Okey-dokey, smokey-pokey! No more interrupties from me! But, can I ask you a question?_

No.

_Why is a Raven like a writing desk?_

I haven't the slightest.

_Hee hee! Me neither!_

Ahem.

A dawn gold as Daring Charming's hair...

ARRRGH! That's a horrible simile! The readers don't know the exact shade Daring's hair is supposed to be!

_Yay, that rhymed! Tee-hee, that was a wonderlandiful timey-rhymie!_

It wasn't supposed to rhyme! It wasn't supposed to sound like that at all!

_Whatever after is the matter-hatter? But no, there can't be a madder hatter than me or my dad-hatter! He's the maddest hatter of all! He's my Dadder-Hatter! Hee hee!_

Madeline Hatter, nothing's the matter. I just wish my vocabulary was fatter.

No. I must stop rhyming. Back to the elusive dawn-description.

The dawn appeared as regal and majestic as a golden goose's egg...

ARRRRRGH!

_It sounds to me like you need tea! This rhyming game is fun! You're trying to describe the sun!_

Yes, and it's not working the way I want. Maybe I should try a different font!

**The bold disk rose high in the sky, and without wings it could fly...**

...Ugh.

_You know, I was an emergency narrator once. Maybe I can help!_

Perhaps you can give me some writing tips.

_Wheee! What fun! Let's describe the sun!_

_The sun is goldy, but not mouldy. Is the sky clear-ful or tearful? Describe the setting without emotions, potions, or mermaid lotions! Who is the main character this time? Are the words supposed to rhyme? How does the character feel? Like steel? Like veal? Like a wagon wheel? There must be a point to the story. Why narrate a borey-story? Does this help?_

This helps a great deal, Maddie!

The dawn glowed bold and bright as it struck Ever After High's castle walls. Inside, the students (excepting Maddie) were still sound asleep, dreaming dreams of marvellous things. Little did they know that this day would be far, far away from normal. Another adventure was waiting just around the corner.

...So how was that?

_Wonderlandiful! Tea-riffic! Hat-tastic! Outstanding! Or in-standing. Or upsidedown-standing! But never after frown-standing!_

Thank you very much, Maddie. Perhaps I've got the hang of this ever after all!

AHEEEM. Now. On with the story!

**A/N: This actually is supposed to be a one-shot, but I might make it into a full-blown story. I have an idea. It includes Sparrow Hood, Cupid's bow, Kitty Cheshire, and some awkward/romantic moments. And lots of drama! So what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it's polite, and everything is spelled correctly. With proper grammar and punctuation. Otherwise I will laugh at you! (I'm not actually this rude, I'm just REALLY tired.) If you spot any mistakes (doubtful... oh wow, now I'm being a conceited beta), please feel free to point them out! As long as you follow the rules mentioned above. Thank you all and have a wonderlandiful night!**


End file.
